


Paladins: Champions of Remnant - Adjustment

by Jessician



Series: Paladins: Champions of Remnant [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Headcanon for Paladins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uncertain of Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessician/pseuds/Jessician
Summary: Time has changed for the Champions of the Realm. Revenge against one of their own's army had forced them to flee, causing a disastrous mix of Magic and Technology. They are scattered, with no way back to their own time. They push forward, doing what they've always done. Become Champions of the Realm. Become Champions of Remnant.





	Paladins: Champions of Remnant - Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story that I've done on this sight. Not going to lie, it's going to be a bit difficult, but I welcome the challenge. If you don't already know, this is a crossover between Paladins: Champions of the Realm and RWBY. If you know Paladins and not RWBY, I highly recommend it as it's a fantastic web series and you won't be disappointed. If you know RWBY but not Paladins, it's a video game that has some similarities to Overwatch, but I feel does certain things better. I highly recommend you do try it as, as it is free as of this current time as an Open Beta. Now, if you know both, good! Then I don't need to explain anything other then that since Paladin's is in Open Beta, I will be doing some of my own canons here and there, but I will be using the lore that's already available. And without further ado, let's get to reading!

_“Keep the enemy away from the room! Give them HELL!”_

_"KINESSA! This is Evie, Kinessa’s been hit!"_

_"I’m on my way with a catalyst!”_

_“Ash, get back! YOU CHALLENGE MAKOA!?”_

_“I told you all to leave me! It’s me they want, stay out of this!”_

_"We don’t leave a comrade behind Zhin, not even you. Torvald, how much longer?”_

_"Just a few more seconds.”_

_“YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!”_

_“Will we get out of this alright Mr. B?”_

_“Aye, we will, Talus.”_

_“IT’S WORKING! IT’S WORKING!”_

* * *

A woman laid against a wall of an alleyway. She had on a light gold chest binding corset, with a purple undershirt. Her eyes were covered by a purple blindfold, hidden with her hooded cloak that reached into her back. Her arms were exposed, save for the forearm wrappings. She also had some type of metal tips on her right fingertips, with a purple crystal in the middle of her palm. Interestingly, she also had a purple gem that was in a strange necklace around her neck. She also wore a long cloth skirt that was covered by her sash. Underneath, her legs were very visible, along with her calf wrappings and undergarments. Besides her, a strange item was next to her, an orb within a Lantern like object. It hummed in the same color as the gem around her neck and her palm.

She slowly stirred to as she clutched her head. Technology and ancient runes should never mix… It was a mistake to let that foolish elf work do what he did, but it worked regardless. They escaped their pursuers. But it seems as if they have been scattered. She sat up straight, noticing something… Her connection with the Abyss was strong, but the Abyss seemed…. Weakened… Abused… Someone else had made a connection… And they were abusing it. Shockingly, it seemed to see her as if was the first time they had interacted with her in years.  She could feel it surging within her. How interesting… it felt like she was young again.  
  
She slowly stood up, gathering her lantern like object as she heard a footsteps walking behind her. As she turned, she could ‘see’, in a sense, a trio of men walking out of the back door of a store. They wore similar clothing, as if in a uniform: black and red tuxedo suit, with red aviator glasses. The Abyss hissed at them, specifically one as the woman saw a vision, gloves ruthlessly beating down on a man, two others standing aside as they watched amusingly. The man that stole from the club they worked at and made a fool of them. This was in cold blood.

One of the men turned to look at the woman, giving a smirk and a nudge at his companions. “Woo! Well, aren’t you looker?” He said, the others taking in the sight as the woman looked at all three. “Is there a reason you hide those pretty eyes?”  
  
“That, is none of your concern, Mortal.” She stated, a small echo in her voice as she looked at the store. “The pride of men are so fragile. An unpaid tab, and your employer deducting your pay is enough to commit attempted murder?” The accusation stunned the men.

“What- How did you-”  
  
“I am the Oracle of the Abyss. I know things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. You intend to deliver the money stole from the man to your employer.” Her hand, the one not in her lantern, but the one with the gem and tips, covered the orb as the gem absorbed some of the energy from it. “You shall pay for your sins.” 

The trio of men looked at each other, before chuckling. “Does this woman think she can take us all down?”  
  
“I think-” The oracle gave no chance for them to continue talk, as she held her hand out. As she pointed, a set of four soul orbs, coming out at quick one at a time from her hand, or more specifically, the gem in her palm. It hit the first man, and pass through him, hitting the other two as it dissipated after a few seconds. As it passed through, the men felt cold as it passed. It hurt them as there was energy around them similar to her orb. “W-What? What did you-”   
  
“Would you like to see a trick?” The woman suddenly asked, holding her hand up, palm open. “Watch… as I make your lives…” Her hand clenched into a fist, causing a small detonation in the men as their souls were attacked. “Disappear.” They screamed in agony, but only for a moment, as they collapsed onto the floor. “Your souls will suffer eternally in the Abyss.”   
  
With a calm pace, she walked towards the door, opening and searching for the man. She found him at the counter, his store trashed and his body bloodied. Her hand glowed again as she walked over to him. His time had not yet come, so she resolved to restore his soulback to normal. She placed her hand on him, the green glow extending to him as it started to repair what the dead souls did to him. In no time, his wounds were healed. With a nod, and a small swing across her body, she entered the Abyss as she left the area.

When she reentered the mortal plain, she was on a rooftop. Here the Abyss whispered to her, explaining this seemingly new world. In truth, it was still the realm. But a few centuries had past. Races that once were, no longer existed, such as the Orcs and the Elves. Only three races existed now, the Humans, a new race called the Faunus, with animal traits, and a race called the Grimm. It did not elaborate much on them, though she could feel they were hiding something. But she was given the name of the one who was abusing it.

She could feel the rage of the Abyss. How it was outraged about being used as a tool. She hadn’t felt it this angry since the death of Nyx. Looking up, she could still see the moon shattered, same as always. Only natural. But now was not the time to dwell. Now was the time for action. And the Abyss wanted vengeance. A new player had entered the game. Whoever this person was, she will pay for tampering with the Abyss, and taking power which doesn’t belong to her. She could feel it directing her towards a shop, something that would happen in an hour. But first, it was pointing her elsewhere. To another champion not too far from here.

With a small swing of her Lantern, she cut a small rift and walked through it, arriving in a park. Her barefoot stepped on something, recognizing it from the many simulations as the dagger of a friend. Looking ahead, she saw her companion, a short teen, roughly 14 years of age, in a blue cot that had two blue gems on her back, similar in look as her purple ones. Her pink hair was a bit ruffled, but otherwise she was okay as she laid motionless, save for her breaths. On her body, there were a set of daggers on each side of her waist, with more inside her jacket. The Oracle simply moved to one side of her, gently shaking her.

“It’s time to wake up, Maeve.” She said, slowly rousing her from her slumber. “There is work to be done.”

The girl, know as Maeve of Blades, slowly stirred as she sat up. “Oh, my head.” She said grabbing it before her eyes widened. “Our Home! Whe-”

“The others are scattered, our home is no longer our own, and the realm is different.” She said, standing up as Maeve stood up. “So much has changed…”

“Oh, kitten, it could not be that bad. What could the worse b-” she began to speak , her hard “t” sounds were enunciated more like a “z.”

“A few centuries have passed. Many of the species we once knew are now extinct, and any of your friends outside of Paladins are long dead.” Seris, Oracle of the Abyss, stated bluntly. “The old fool has used his magic in his gauntlet and technology poorly, and now we are trapped in this age.”

Maeve staggered back a bit, shock evident on her face. Her belongings, her gang, her friends… All gone? A large part of her wanted to mourn, but there was a small part, that wanted to get out, and find a way to hunt down the people responsible for sending them forward in time. Seris took notice and spoke again.

“Your gang survived. They fled the area before Zhin’s former army could reach them. They lived long lives, doing what they did best.” She said, calming her down, if only slightly. “But we have other matters to attend to. The Abyss… Someone has forced a connection with the Abyss. It is weakened, abused.”

“And what concern is this of mine?” Maeve asked, not seeing the point.

“A new species emerged. Grimm, dark and twisted natural beast. They are using the Abyss as a way to control these monstrosities and turn them against the inhabitants against the realm.”

“You usually aren’t this… Eager? To go challenge a new challenge. Is something wrong?”

“Dark forces are barely kept at bay, and the Abyss is not as powerful as it used to be. I can see small fragments, some that may lead to unfortunate ends for countless lives. The Abyss is furious at being used as a tool for this person’s scheme.” Seris spoke, a small bit of fury behind her voice influenced by her connection.

Maeve gave a shrug as she picked up her daggers. “We have nothing better to do. What’s the first step?”

“First? We insert ourselves into this game of chess between both sides.” Seris said, walking forward. “Be careful. This is not the world we are used to.”

“Kitten, most would not last a week in the streets where I am from. this will be fun.” Maeve have a giggle as Seris rolled her eyes… if she could, that is. She was immature… though she is 14, so that is a good excuse. “So, what has changed in the realm?”

“It’s interesting… Mana is missing from the realm. Well, the purest forms, such as the ones you and I possess. The mortals call the lesser Mana, Dust. So far, they haven’t found how to properly use Mana yet. It seems as if the knowledge has been lost to time.”

“A cake walk then? Nothing to be afraid off.”

“You would be mistaken, Maeve.” Seris said. “Weaponry is different, as well, there are new ways for others to protect themselves. Some mortals have unnatural abilities called Semblances that grant them abilities unlike any mortal. And a defensive field from their soul. How intriguing.”

“How do you know about this?” Maeve asked the million gold question.

“The Abyss has been a passive observer. Now, it is relaying the knowledge needed for the realm to me, and therefore, you.” Seris said. “But beyond that, it is still hiding some things from me. What that is, I do not know.”

“Well. This stinks.” Maeve said, as they walked across into a crosswalk, Maeve found herself a little surprised by the technology. But nothing surprised her more than who passed them by. A humanoid being, but he had functional fox ears on his head, twitching. “What is that?!”

“That, is one of the races that now inhabit the realm, young one. A Faunus. They possess different traits, being more animalistic in a sense that they have animal traits, but are like any human. Save for night vision and, in the cases of that mortal, excellent hearing.” As illustrated, the man turned his head slightly to look at the two, glaring slightly before Maeve gave an uncomfortable laugh, waving.

“How strange. Almost like my eyes.” She commented, blinking her slitted eyes, similar to a cat.

“Yes.” Seris commented, a feeling of curiosity over the youngest champion’s eyes washing over her. She had seen them before somewhere. She pass that aside, looking forward to see a Dust shop in the distance. “From Dust ‘till Dawn.”

“What a catchy name,” Maeve said, sarcastically, before she watched Seris turn and walk into the store, “wait, this is it?”  
  
“This is it. This is our first move in this game of chess.” She said, walking past an elderly shopkeeper, his eyebrow raised a bit at the strange appearance. “Hello,” she greeted as Maeve followed her.   
  
“What’s the plan?” She asked as Seris turned to her.   
  
“Blend in. They will come… Soon enough,” she said, before she used her lantern to enter the Abyss once again, leaving Maeve alone as she gave a grumble.   
  
“So it is just me until whatever this thing comes?” She sighed as she walked over to a stand where Dust laid. Strangely, she could feel the power within them just as she could feel the power within the crystals  in her back and chest. And it was weaker. Some by half, some by more. Strange. She shook her head as she turned down the aisle, before seeing a girl in a red, maybe around her age, with her hood up. Back turned, possibly occupied, face covered? This was an easy mark.

Maeve made a small grin as she innocently walked up behind her. She made of show of looking through the selection, passing by the girl to get a better look. She had on earphones, reading a magazine. Even better. She prepared to make a full circle when the door opened, with five men entering the store. Four of them had the same uniform tuxedo, but the fifth was something special. From one thief, they way this man composed himself told her that he was in charge. The way his eyes moved also told her that, like her, he was an experienced thief.

The man in charge took his cigar out of his mouth, and tapped the ashes to the ground, before speaking to the older man.  

“Do you have any idea how hard it is,” he started to say, before the man to his left drew a gun, pointing it at him. Maeve ducked behind the shelf, peering just out of sight. “-to find a Dust shop open this late?”

The shopkeeper raised his hands, “p-Please! Just take my Lien and leave!” Maeve mouthed the word “Lien.”

“Calm down, we’re not here for your money,” the man shushed the shopkeeper, looking towards his men. “Grab the Dust.” They drew out a suitcase, along with a canister from within it and proceeded to rob the man of his items. She was about to Pounce into one when one of the henchmen noted the girl in the cloak. Oh no.

“Alright kid,” he said, drawing his sword as he pointed to the girl, “put your hands where I can see them.” With the headphones on, the girl didn’t hear him. “Hey, I said hands in the air!” Growing irritated, he walked towards the girl, as Maeve drew one of her blades, readying herself. “You got a death wish or something?” He place his hand on her, turning her head. The hood fell as she turned, Maeve getting a closer look at her slightly, seeing her red highlights.

"Hmm?” The man gestured to her earphones, the girl taking them off, “yes?”  
  
“I said, put your hands in the air, now!” He repeated, with the girl looking curiously.   
  
“Are you… robbing me?”   
  
“Yes!” He said, almost shocked at how dumb this girl could be.

“Oh.” Before anymore words could be exchanged, Maeve turned the corner and used a small pounce, slamming her fist into the man’s nether regions, causing the man to bend over in pain. Before she could deal the killing blow, the girl gave a high kick to his stomach, sending him sprawling against the wall on the other side of the store.

Maeve gave the girl a look, “impressive kick, kitten,” she stated as the girl turned.

“Thanks, you left him a bit ope-” she started to say, before a second henchmen came out, drawing a pistol on them.  
  
“Freeze!” The two girls looked at each other and nodded, both kicking at the man, launching him out the window as Maeve drew her daggers. She turned around to the window, seeing the other three as something happened. The little girl drew out a metal box, or that’s what she assumed it to be as it started to shift, drawing out to become a large scythe.

“Wow. That… Seems a bit overkill.” Maeve commented and the girl shrugged in response, before turning to the men that had gathered, which included the man with the bowler hat, who was seemingly in charge. With a smirk, she twirled her weapon around a bit, before slamming it to the ground, embedding it. WIth a shrug, Maeve drew and spun her weapons around, before holding them out, ready to brawl.

“Okay…” Bowler Hat stated, turning to his men after a moment of silence. “Get them,” he had to explain, and they finally decided to charge at the two girls. The little girl was just pulling out something that looked like a magazine when a voice broke out.  
  
“GAZE INTO THE ABYSS!” Seris’s orb within her lantern was thrown into the field, the men who had charged out being sucked into it by a field. That’s when Seris materialized into the mortal plane, tossing soul orbs at the men and detonating them with Rend Soul, similarly to how she dispatched the previous three men from the alleyway, as they were in the field, the men crying out in pain. Taking the opportunity, Maeve launched her daggers, embedding one in a man’s shoulder, while the other was a straight headshot, killing the man instantly much to Bowler Hat’s and Red Hood’s surprise and shock. That grew when Maeve launched into another pounce, going for the man’s throat and cutting it with both knives, as she bounced off and back next to her, just as Seris join them.

“Y-You killed them!” Red Hood said as Maeve rolled an eye.

“I despise such petty attempts of robbery. Robbing an elderly man in the middle of the night,” she stated. The remaining man looked at his fallen compatriots, including the ones who were now deceased, and spun on his heel to run.

“You were worth every cent, truly you were,” he said sarcastically, as he drew out his cigar. “Well, Red, Creep, Blue, I think we can all say it’s been an eventful evening.” He dropped the cigar, and put it out with his cane, just as sirens began to ring in the distance, “and as much as I’d like to stick around,” he pointed his cane at the group, “I’m afraid this,” from the bottom of his cane, crosshairs flipped up, “is where we part ways.”

A sort of projectile was fired at the trio, all of whom reacted differently. Seris escaped to the Abyss Realm while Maeve leaped out of its way. The girl in the hood aimed her weapon at the ground, and fired some type of round into it, propelling her upwards with Maeve. They landed on a rooftop, but to their dismay, Bowler Hat had vanished.. “Where did he g-” Maeve and the girl started looking around, until they spotted him climbing the ladder.

The shopkeeper came out as Maeve turned to him. “We’ll get him. It is best if you stay here, old man,” she told him as she ran after him, activating Prowl, an ability of hers to sprint quicker, as she used the catwalks and umbrellas to her advantage.

“No more killing!” The girl said, as she gave chase, firing her weapon to climb higher.

They both climbed up at the same time, and as the man ran towards the edge on the opposite side, Seris appeared again from her realm.

“Hey!” The girl said, and Bowler Hat faltered.

“We would like to have some words with you,” Maeve said, while Seris refilled her crystal.

“Persistent,” The man muttered lowly, before the roar of an engine was heard, and some type of flying contraption appeared  from the other side of building, hovering over them.

“Okay, now what is that?!” Maeve said, drawing her blades again as Bowler Hat jumped onto it. Climbing aboard, he turned to the trio.

“End of the line, Red!” Bowler Hat tossed a crystal at their feet, before taking aim at it. As he fired, Maeve prepared to prowl, only for someone to land in front of them. A purple circle materialized in front of them, shielding them from the blast, much to the dismay of the celebrating man.

Maeve and Seris turned to the woman, noting her appearance. From the way she dressed, she almost looked like a witch, further emphasized by the riding crop she held. She made a displeased noise,, before launching a barrage of purple beams that rained down upon the attacking the ship. Getting the message, Maeve started tossing her daggers at it as Seris fired her Soul Orbs. But their attacks were simply useless against the machine. As a woman stepped out, they could only watch as the ‘witch’ started having a duel with the woman.

As it reached it’s climax, the woman dispelling the tiles that she had around the machine, Seris turned to Maeve. “Child, Midnight!”  
  
Maeve took a smirk as she spun her blades around, using her Mana to the fullest extent. “Good Night!” She sang out, the vision of the woman in the ship fading as she limited her vision to less than 30 feet in diameter. “They’re blind!” Taking that into consideration, Red Hood turned her attention to the woman as she turned her weapon… into a gun? She took a moment to aim before firing, and hitting the woman in the side, who clutched her new wound. Sadly, Midnight’s effects ended and she was able to block all the shots afterwards. Irritated, she tossed her hand across, to her other side, as red circles started to envelop.

Maeve took the initiative to activate prowl, gaining momentum as she ran off the building, taking a large leap, as the ‘witch’ helped Seris and the girl to avoid the attack. She was ready to pounce onto the building ready to hit her with both of her blades when she was hit full force by a fireball, sending her back into the building in pain as the ship left.

“Oh no!” Red hood ran towards the girl catching her as the witch looked at her stomach, seeing the burn. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Her Aura should have protected her…” She commented, seeing it was bad as Maeve winced.

“She and I do not possess what you mortals call ‘Aura’. Now step aside.” Seris said as Red Hood drew a gasp.

“She needs to go to the hospita-” Seris cut her off by restoring her soul, healing the damage that had been dealt to her as the burn started to dissipate, Maeve giving a sigh as the ‘witch’ looked mildly surprise.

“Thank you.” She said, standing up straight and looking down, groaning. “And this was my favorite jacket!” She gave a mildly annoyed coo. “I need to stab somethings…”

Seris turned towards the ship, and watched it as it flew away. That was one of the pawns of the one who had taken power from the Abyss… She was on the right path. But, she knew that before she continued on her path of tracking them down, that she needed to meet her opponent.

“Glynda Goodwitch,” Seris said, turning to her, “before you rudely arrest Ms. Rose, we would like to have words with your employer.”

Glynda turned to her. “How did yo-”

“I know a great many things. I know about the secret kept in your vault, and that it must be kept safe.” Her words shocked the experienced Huntress.  “We would like to have a few words with Ozpin, regarding how best to keep it safe.”


End file.
